The present invention relates to antenna devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to methods, systems, devices, and apparatus to increase isolation between antennas located in close proximity to one another.
There has been a growing demand for wireless communication devices that have reduced antenna bulk, faster data transfer rate, and/or less power use. In response to such demands and other considerations, many portable electronic devices, including cellular phones, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants, commonly incorporate multiple wireless communications systems into their platforms. The close proximity of communication system transceivers, and particularly corresponding antennas, can result in an undesirable degree of system performance degradation.
One approach to this problem involves the suppression of unwanted signals that reach the transceiver circuitry with self-tuning filters, adaptive cancellation, or the like. Unfortunately, once interference reaches the transceiver, it sometimes can be overwhelming. Thus, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.